Forum:The stinger
There was a new update, and the corner box advertises the future release of the "Stinger" descriped as "light, fast and deadly". I'm guessin from the way it looks that it will be a rapid fire version of the hellfire, with reduced damage of course. It seems like the menacer was just released too lol, lets here what you people got to say about it :P Jobriq 20:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, light? That is suuuuuch a useless tag. A weapons lightness doesn't matter. If it was a good weapon, they wouldn't use such a useless tag for a weapon. And if it said "light" for an armor, I would understand. Seeing it as a weapon, doesn't make any since. ZarthG 22:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) lol I guess it doesn't make sense, and since they use deadly to describe everything, fast is the only useful word there...... sorta Jobriq 22:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Fast or powerful, allthough most of the weapons in their own way ARE powerful.Bondzox 23:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks like a flamethrower, by the smoking muzle and the wirey node on the top looks like an igniter. Nartholos Level 64 Tanker/Menacer/Mag Rail Pro Judging by the in-game image, it might be based on the vaporizer. I'm interested. It is indeed a fast version of the Hellfire. Not very impresive. Newscientist101 19:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) well the rockets dont arc so its more similar to the rocket laucher AP in that the rockets are faster, but the stinger rockets are VERY fast. The downside is that the explosion is small and the splash damage is weak compared to other explosive weapons so you'd have to rely on direct hits. It might be too early to say, but I think its on the weak end of the Pro weapons, along with the Titan. Jobriq 22:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) SIGH it is very underpowered. I had high hopes for this. Really, it is a low powered, but fast, rocket launcher, basically the opposite of the titan. For sniping, i is ok, and good for sending explosions all over the map, but anything else, well, no. Bondzox 23:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ...And overpriced. I'd rather buy a Hellfire Pro to finish my collection of pro weapons. also it's just like the menacer, faster than it's father but less damage. Scarface.Shifter 00:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Help Needed! B/c you guys said the gun sucks i haven't bough it. Does anyone know the damage/rocket speed for pro compared to Menacer pro. I'd like to know if it's worth buying at all. Scarface.Shifter 00:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE NOT bought it yet, jr or pro, but when I fight it, it seems to be a little faster than the menacer, with about the same clip size. Bondzox 01:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Falzarfz2 posted the stats, I didn't bother cuz frankly this gun was a bit of a disappointment. Even though the 30-43 damage puts it right up there with the menacer, for some reason it just isn't as effective in killing people. Don't bother about trying to take advantage of splash damage, it's almost non-existent. You HAVE to directly hit someone with the rocket. If you have the accuracy to hit someone consistently with the Stinger you might have a chance (I'm going to give the benefit of the doubt since I haven't upgraded it) but other than that, it is a waste of 4400 credits. For the time being, I'd actually rather go out and fight with a Devastator Pro. X 13:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) If you have the aim to hit with the stinger, you might as well be headshotting with a mag-rail. It sucks for deathmatch, but it is somewhat decent for Co-op. Since the drones are easy to hit the stinger can be used as a faster substitute of the hellfire, but the splash is tiny so....... yeah it sucks lol Jobriq 01:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC)